PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - TECHNICAL DEVELOPMENT The Technology Development Component of the Gene Expression Database (GXD) project complements the Curation and Computation Components by developing interfaces that allow users to realize the value offered by GXD's high-quality, integrated mouse developmental expression data and its connections with the larger biological context at Mouse Genome Informatics (MGI). By providing access to this rich resource of gene expression data, researchers can discover expression patterns crucial for understanding the function of genes and the molecular mechanisms that underlie human development, health, and disease. This component focuses on developing user interface features that provide powerful queries not possible at any other resource, present complementary data views, support rich data interactions, and offer comprehensive and intuitive navigation paths. In this component, we propose work in four broad areas: (1) develop new interfaces in support of high-throughput sequence (HTS) expression data, including access to indexed data sets and loading of selected baseline HTS data; (2) enhance the user's ability to mine GXD expression data through expanded query capabilities and data displays; (3) enhance the user's ability to interpret GXD expression data with improved graphical expression displays and enhanced links to expression data in other developmentally important species; and (4) enhance the user's ability to work with GXD expression data in larger workflows through new data upload, data download, and results combination and forwarding capabilities. 1